There is a need in the musical instruction industry for a method of determining the correct size violin for a student to use. Unlike most musical instruments, violins come in different sizes. The current method of determining the correct size of a violin is the so-called "trial and error" method. The music teacher would take violins of different sizes and try them on the student until he finds a violin of the correct size. This is clearly an inefficient procedure and requires the music teacher to keep an inventory of violins of different sizes. As a result, it frequently requires the music teacher to send the student to a music instrument supply store in order to obtain a violin of appropriate size.
In order to alleviate this problem, some persons have used conventional yardsticks and have made appropriate markings for the different size violins. The problem with this procedure is that it is difficult to hold the yardstick in position and to accurately position one end of the yardstick under the chin and the other end in the middle of the palm of the outstretched arm.
The problem is overcome with the device of this invention because it provides a simple and efficient means of precisely determining the size violin that a student needs. In a quick one-step procedure, the music teacher can determine the correct sized violin and the violin can then be purchased for the student without there being any need for worry that the incorrect size has been selected.